


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by asaprockme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff I guess, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaprockme/pseuds/asaprockme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to say that I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Hold Your Hand

I want to hold your hand. I want to write you a song, I want to shout it from the rooftops so everyone can hear. I want to hear your heart beating next to mine, want to feel your skin on my skin, your lips on my lips. I want to hold your hand.

I want to dance with you in the rain. I want to hear your bubbly laughs, want to see the sunlight bleeding into your blue eyes. I want to be the reason you smile, the reason for your happiness. I want to give you goosebumps, want you to feel those butterflies in the pit of your stomach every time you think of me. I want to dance with you, I want to hold your hand.

I want to feel your pain. I want to kiss your skin when you're feeling down, I want to make you feel okay. I want to be your shoulder to lean on, want to be the one you trust when you can trust no one else. I want to know your secrets, your most precious thoughts. I want to hear you cry just so I can wipe away your tears and tell you that I'll be right by your side until the very end if you need me, if you want me to. I want to feel your pain, I want to dance with you, I want to hold your hand.

I want to be next to you. I want your body curled up next to mine so that our limbs are so tangled together to the point where neither of us knows where we end and where we begin. I want to run my fingers through your hair, want to make you shiver underneath my touch, I want to feel you all around. I want to hold you tight and maybe, possibly, never let go. I want to be next to you, I want to feel your pain, I want to dance with you, I want to hold your hand.

I want you to know that I'm yours. That you have all of me, take it or leave it. I want you to know that my heart is yours to keep, that I wouldn't want it without you. I want you to know that you're everything to me; that you are the air that I breathe, the sun in the sky, the stars, the moon combined. You're my all, and I hope you realize that I want nothing else but you. You and only you.

And I want you to know that I'm yours. I want to be next to you, I want to feel your pain, I want to dance with you, I want to hold your hand.

I want to say that I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in like 15 minutes haha hope it's enjoyable :)


End file.
